


Joker game  01

by laokeng



Series: joker game [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spy Natasha Romanov, spy newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	Joker game  01

chapter 01  
秘密集训无聊的夜晚，前军人的Thomas看到迷宫组的Newt他们在食堂玩儿德州扑克，于是主动要求加入游戏。结果Thomas输的极其惨烈。察觉到不对，他看到身后的Minho在给Newt打信号。他愤然起身，“你们出千！一个扑克牌就不能光明正大的凭技术赢吗？”  
Newt的嘲笑冷不丁响起，在空荡荡的房间里显得格外突出，“比赛就一定要堂堂正正吗？嘿，大兵，你难道不知道这游戏并不是普通的扑克吗？”  
Thomas愣住，他不明白。明明是简单的德州扑克，难道还有什么别的说法吗？Newt转动着他手中的筹码。旋转跳跃，仿佛在他指尖起舞，“大兵，看来你还没习惯我们间谍的作风。”  
Thomas讶异，自己以军校第一名的成绩进入这秘密机构。各方面想来不输给别人的他，为什么在这里却处处受限制，受嘲笑。失望、难过和愤懑一起涌上心头，百感交集。  
“大兵，也不怪你。”Newt站起来拍拍他的肩，“毕竟你不是我们一类人。我们玩儿的是间谍游戏，Joker game。虽然台面上是普通的游戏，但只不过是个幌子而已，各位玩家拉拢在这食堂出入的人，让他们将偷看到的牌通过信号告知自己，不过，并不知道他们都站在谁那边，信号是真是假，甚至也可以算出敌方的信号并改变自己的牌。甚至可以根据情况，让敌人加入自己的阵营。”  
说着，他丢给Minho一根棒棒糖，对方笑眯眯的接下。  
“这样骗来骗去的有意思吗？难道我们不应该互相信任，相互做同期最坚强的后盾。”Thomas愤慨，他不理解这些人，不理解他们为什么要用假名字相互打招呼，互相介绍的背景都是编出来相互试探的。这和他在雇佣军所认识完全不一样。在这里，仿佛他才是格格不入的那一个。这感觉真的糟透了。  
“Thomas，你真是个白痴。”Gally摊在椅子上，抽口烟，嘲讽的吐在空气中，“你以为这个集训是什么？这可是专门培养间谍的秘密集训。”  
Newt勾唇一笑，“别说的这么讽刺，给荣誉大兵留点面子。这期培训结束后，我们将分散至世界各地。”  
说着，他的笑容渐渐消失。他站起来直视着Thomas的眼睛。炯炯有神的目光带着穿透性，让Thomas不得不折服于他接下来的话——  
“我们到了世界各地之后，不得不让自己成为不起眼的存在，十年？二十年？或许是更久，没有知道到底是多久。只身一人扎根于异国他乡，收集他国情报，让后再传给祖国。你知道这究竟是什么样的生活吗？”  
他说一个字就前进一步，气势逼人，Thomas连连后退直到退无可退。Newt撑在墙上，将Thomas圈在双臂中，用一双染上寒冰琢磨不透的双眸盯着Thomas，“未来，等着你的，是一片漆黑的孤独。”  
说完，他继续盯着Thomas。Thomas只觉得自己的心急速的跳动，却大气都不敢出。Newt说话时抖动的睫毛，那双看不透的双眼，又或是他的话，这一切都让他有一种难以言喻的感觉。藏在背后的手，手心汗津津的。  
Newt松开他，抽了口烟，吐在空中，袅袅升起，弥漫在空中。“金钱、名誉、对国家的忠诚，甚至还有死亡，全部都是虚构之物，就像这烟一样——脆弱，易散。”说着，他伸手打散了烟。Thomas抬头看去，想看个究竟，然而，就在下一秒，newt的烟直指他的眉心，吓了他一大跳。  
“而支撑你你面对的未来那篇漆黑的日子——唯有在变化多端的情况下立刻做出判断的能力而已。”Newt，收回烟，缓缓的抽了一大口，仰头吐出，回头灿然一笑，“这个游戏——大兵，你敢玩儿吗？”  
他施施然走了，食堂里看热闹的人也陆陆续续的离开，Minho经过Thomas的时候，眯眯眼，“大兵，这里不适合你。”  
Thomas呆愣愣的看着他们姿态各异的离开食堂，和军队里统一的步调完全不一样。但他们每个人又是同样的昂首挺胸，充满自信。这个时候他似乎明白了，他面对的这群人，不过是一群拥有可怕自负心的“怪物”。无论在任何情况下，都坚信自己能做到的怪物。但是，Newt在这群怪物里却又异常耀眼。就好像危险又漂亮的罂粟，深深的吸引着他的视线。


End file.
